


They're Undercover but Under the Covers Would be More Fun

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Relationship, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Mack have to go undercover at a fancy dinner and things end up hotter than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Undercover but Under the Covers Would be More Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the dress that Chloe wore to the Captain America: Civil War premiere and seeing Henry in a great suit too.

Undercover work wasn’t something Mack signed up for when he signed up to join Shield. Then again, the same could be said about dealing with aliens, Inhumans and all the other surprises that had popped up along the way.

A hand on his arm brought him out of his thoughts.

“Relax Mack, you won’t be alone in there. I will be right by your side.”

Seeing Daisy there brought a smile to his face.

“Oh yeah, Tremors? I heard about the last time you went undercover.”

There was an edge to his voice because he didn’t like thinking about his partner shot in the stomach and it was only thanks to an alien miracle drug that she was here now. The thought that he almost lost her before he met her was a strong punch to the stomach that Mack didn’t like to think about.

Daisy just shook her head at him.

“I’m stronger now and know better. Besides, you’ll have my back which alone, makes this so much better.”

Mack couldn’t resist hugging her and rubbing her shoulder with his hand as she returned the hug.

Pulling away, she looked up at him.

“We’ll get in there, get the intel that we need then come back and I’ll kick your ass on the Xbox.”

“Only in your dreams.”

She just smiled at him in a way that hinted at something more though he didn’t know what the something more was.

“So Mack, think you can handle being my date?”

He chuckled.

“I’m sure that I’m up to the challenge.”

“Just you wait until you see what I’m wearing then we will see how true that is.”

Daisy smirked at him before heading to her bunk to get ready.

Mack shook his head while smiling because she was certainly something else.

xxxx

Adjusting his suit, Mack remembered the last op he wore one on and the simpler times when he was just a chauffeur.

“Lookin’ good, mate. Of course, I couple pull off a suit better but not everyone is blessed with my good looks.”

“Oh thanks, Hunter. Your approval is just what I live for.”

Mack rolled his eyes at Hunter as he buttoned the last button on his jacket.

When he didn’t get a response for a couple minutes, he looked over at Hunter and was surprised by the wide eyes and jaw on the floor look on his face.

“Bloody hell.”

Mack looked over where he was looking and froze when he saw that it was Daisy.

Daisy was wearing a long sleeve, tight red mini-dress with cut outs on the front and matching red heels. Her hair was done up in a braid on the back of her head but with several strands framing her face that were slightly curled.

Walking over to the two men, she grinned at them.

“You clean up well, Mack.”

Was it his imagination or were her eyes moving up and down over his body slowly?

Shaking his head, Mack tried to refocus.

“Uh, um thank you Daisy.”

“So what do you think?”

Daisy spun in a circle slowly so that they could get the full effect.

If the front of her dress was enough to distract him then the back of it was going to be his cause of death.

“You look amazing, Tremors.”

This compliment earned him a bright but soft smile from her.

Hunter, in the meantime, was practicing his fish impression causing her to roll her eyes.

“Come on, Mack. Coulson wants to go over a few last minutes details for the op.”

There was no argument from him as he followed her from the lounge to the director’s office, not with the view he had.

xxxx

The ballroom was loud with several hundred people talking all at once.

Mack was smiling but it wasn’t his usual grin that made Daisy feel safe and calm when she was around him but she knew it was because he was uncomfortable.

Daisy placed her hand in his, causing him to look at her and a hint of his real smile showed through.

“Time to go charm Hydra,” she whispered.

It took all of Mack’s strength to keep a straight face.

The couple walked over to where the ushers were waiting to lead people to their tables.

“Robert and Emilia Holmes.”

One of the hostesses looked on the list of names and the tables they were assigned to.

“Oh yes, table twenty.”

She gestured to one of the ushers.

“This way please.”

Mack held out his arm for Daisy to take then led her through the room, pretending to take in the scenery when in fact; they were using hidden cameras to scan the people’s faces so Fitz and Simmons could run background checks from Zephyr 1.

Arriving at their table, there were already two other couples seated there.

“Ah, hello there!”

An older man with graying hair greeted them when they approached the table.

“Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, I presume?”

From Daisy’s quick scan, she saw there were name tags on the table.

“Yes, that would be us.”

The person who addressed them was an older man with graying hair who sitting next to an older woman with blonde hair. Their name tags said ‘Marcus and Louise Maxwell’.

The other couple was younger, maybe in their early forties; the man had chestnut colored hair while the woman was a stunning red head. In front of them, the tags said ‘Dominic and Veronica Banks.’

Mack pulled out her chair for her then Daisy sat down, still with her friendly smile on her face.

Once they were sitting down, they made small talk with the other people at the table.

It didn’t give the agents much hope for getting anything from them or if they were even Hydra at all.

Though, it seemed to change as the alcohol started to flow.

“Yes, Mr. Malick has a special interest in people with specific characteristics; to help them, you understand.”

Louise was certainly chatty when she was drunk but Mack and Daisy shared a look – it was to their benefit after all.

Mack was glad for the cuff links Fitz invented that would allow them to record the conversation.

“How admirable of Mr. Malick. I do hope that he will be able to do something for them.”

Daisy had to take a long sip of water to get the foul taste off of her tongue.

Of course, it wasn’t completely smooth sailing for them as the other couple started to be very handsy with each other.

A man in a dark blue suit caught their attention when he spoke on the mike,

“Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. Now that you have eaten a wonderful meal, it is time to get up and dance. Men, don’t be shy…..just ask the ladies you’ve been eyeing for a dance, they’re dying to say yes.”

Mack took one more look at the couple then turned his attention to Daisy.

“Care to dance, darling?”

Daisy smiled loving up at him but Mack could see the relief in her eyes as she held out a hand for him to help her up from her chair.

Thankfully, the heels that Daisy was wearing made her tall enough that dancing with Mack wouldn’t be awkward or hurt them in anyway.

Mack spun her around once before pulling her close, placing his other hand on her waist while she placed her free hand on his shoulder before they started doing a simple waltz.

Another couple got too close to them so he pulled her closer, so there was no space between their chests.

Daisy swore she could feel the heat coming off of Mack and feeling his muscles wasn’t helping matters.

She decided to distract herself before she did something they’d regret.

“Hey, you’re pretty good at this.”

He smirked down at her when Daisy made the surprised comment.

“I’m not just good with my hands, you know.”

“You’re good with your hands? I never would have guessed.”

“Looks like I will have to show you sometime.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

A loud cough came over the comms reminding them that they were on a mission and other people were listening to them.

 After a couple moments, a voice came over the comms.

“Daisy, there’s an office on the second floor that looks interesting. I need you to get up there and check out. In the mean time, Mack head over to the bar and do some people watching.”

“Understood.”

“Yes sir.”

Daisy bit her lip as she looked up at Mack for a couple moments then kissed him gently and quickly on the lips

He did his best to not react but he liked the feel of it.

Then she headed towards the door, acting like she needed to use restroom.

While she was doing that, Mack headed over towards the bar.

He looked around the room, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

“So where did your hot little wife get off to?”

The way that the man talked about Daisy didn’t endear him to Mack.

“The restroom. I’d appreciate if you didn’t talk about her like that.”

Dominic smirked.

“Come now, you must be used to getting comments like this all the time.”

The smug look was just begging to be punched off and Mack was fighting hard to not give in.

His body was tense and his hand had clenched up into a fist.

May’s voice was suddenly in his ear,

“Walk away, Mack. Walk. Away.”

Mack hesitated because the man’s face was getting underneath his skin.

“Daisy needs your help.”

The mention of Daisy and his partner needing his help was the thing that he needed to ground himself with.

“Excuse me, I think I am going to take a page out of my wife’s book.”

Mack quickly but calmly made his way out of the ball room.

“There are stairs down the hallway to your left, take them then Daisy will be in the second door on your right.”

Mack followed the directions from Fitz and soon he was standing next to Daisy.

It seemed in the time that she had been gone, she managed to hack the computer and was currently downloading the hard drive.

“So what do you need me to do?”

“Make sure we don’t get seen and in failing that, make sure we’re not shot.”

Nodding his head, he placed himself at the doorway so he could see is anyone was coming.

Several minutes later, they heard voices coming their way.

“How much longer, Tremors?”

“It’s……done.”

Daisy closed everything down then grabbed the jump drive and placed it in her clutch.

They left the office and made it to the stairsMack had come up.

Once they got to the bottom, they realized that they were trapped so they shared a look.

“You know, we could do what Bobbi likes to do in these situations…..”

Daisy quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable.”

Mack rubbed the back of his neck, looking like a perfect example.

Daisy was definitely game for that.

“Come here then, handsome.”

Moving over so he was standing between Daisy and the doorway, Mack reached out and stroked her cheek before brushing some hair behind her ear. Then he cupped her cheek and slowly closed the distance between them.

Daisy placed her hands on his chest then moved them up to wrap around his neck the moment she felt his lips on hers.

The kiss was soft and gentle, as if Mack was afraid to hurt her by being too rough.

Daisy pulled on him as she pressed herself closer.

He seemed to get the hint as he moved his hands to her waist.

Mack got a taste of her lipstick when his tongue left his mouth to taste hers.

Sighing against Mack’s lips as the kiss ended, Daisy didn’t let go as she immediately kissed him again.

One of his hands moved to her neck and stroked the skin there as he tightened his hold on her with the other.

Eventually, the voices that they had been hearing walked on and didn’t bother then.

The couple finally pulled away after a minute to make sure that the people who saw them, bought the act.

Daisy licked her lips as she noticed that there was lipstick on Mack’s face.

“Wow…that was great. I wouldn’t mind doing that again.”

“Later?”

“Yeah, I like the sound of that.”

xxxx

Returning from the mission successful with a whole jump drive full of intel and not injured was what Daisy liked to call a good day. One a personal level, she had gotten up close and personal with Mack and that was something she’d replay in the days to come.

Now, with the debriefing over and everyone else got to see that they returned in one piece, she just wanted to change into something more comfortable and let her hair down.

“There you are, Tremors.”

“Hey Mack, what’s up?”

He crossed the room until he was standing in front of her and looked at with an affection look on his face.

“I wanted to check in with you. You good?”

“Yeah, I am.”

Biting her lip, Daisy wasn’t if she should address what was happening between them during the mission because she was feeling some of it even now so it wasn’t because of the roles they were playing undercover.

“I—I was glad that you were my partner tonight.”

Mack chuckled.

“Yeah, you were the best part of my night.”

Daisy blushed then took a step back.

Then she looked back up at him with a smirk playing on her lips.

“If you’re not busy, I could use a second pair of hands to help me get out of this dress.”

Mack’s eyes widened as he swallowed.

“If you haven’t noticed, this dress is on the tight side…..”

Walking away, Daisy winked at him over her shoulder.

It only took him a couple moments to get himself together and make up his mind before he was following her.

Daisy was certainly proving to be a handful but Mack was enjoying the ride.


End file.
